


I Want More, Mommy

by Toryb



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Brat!Cheryl, F/F, Glass Dildos, Listen this is straight up self serving kink guys, Mommy!Toni, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Squirting, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb





	I Want More, Mommy

Cheryl watched herself in the mirror, slowly dragging the cherry red color over her pursed lips. She looked divine. To die for. Addictive. But most of all: delicious. She wanted Toni to take one look at her, drop whatever silly project she was holding in her arms, and come devour her inch by torturous inch. Maybe, if she was lucky, Toni would punish her for being such a brat. Those pictures she had sent earlier certainly weren’t appropriate workplace viewing--not that it bothered Cheryl. Anything to get attention.

 

The three angry emojis was all she needed to know she was in trouble. Big trouble. Massive trouble. But then again, when wasn’t she? Her ass was still as red as her lips from the spanking a few nights ago that had left her so wet their favorite double sided dildo had kept slipping from her folds.

 

The door to their apartment opened with a loud bang, something she could hear all the way from her vanity in the back. Delighted, she kissed the mirror--a souvenir from this night to look back on fondly. “Cheryl Blossom you are in so much trouble!”

 

What was so wrong with a little trouble?

 

“Am I? Whatever are you referring to, Mommy?” She let her words tumble out like short pin pricks laced in poisoned sugar, turning to face the bedroom door with her ever sweet pigtails and a set of red lingerie that had Toni drooling in the store a few days ago. 

 

Her girlfriend stood there shaking, trying her best to look furious, but looking deep into those melted chocolate eyes, Cheryl knew she had won the evening before the chess game had even started. She spread her legs and smiled a wicked grin. Her pussy was already throbbing just from the way Toni was glaring down at her.

 

“Bed. Now. I won’t ask nicely again.”

 

“That’s not a very nice way to ask, Mommy. I thought you said I was supposed to be sweet. How can I do that when you aren’t.”

 

“Damn it Cheryl, tease me again and watch what happens.”

 

Oh she intended to. But that would come a little later, when the playing hadn’t just begun and there was plenty of time to be used and relish in the pleasure they could give one another. Cheryl followed her Mistress’ instructions--mostly. Tonight she was feeling a little lazy, so she rolled onto her back like the princess she was and waited for Toni to come to her.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” She reached out and grabbed the the red leather collar around Cheryl’s neck, pulling her up until their lips met in a messy kiss, smearing the lipstick she had just applied. “You really want to be a brat tonight, Cherry? You want to test me like that? When I know you’re still sore and aching from what I did to you before.”

 

She whimpered and pressed her legs together, the pleasuring pooling and dampening her panties to a darker red. Toni smiled and pressed her hand against Cheryl’s pussy. “That’s what I thought, baby. So what do you say when you misbehave.”

 

“Oops?”

 

Teasing was part of their play, part of the way their relationship worked. If Cheryl wasn’t having fun than there was no point. If she was obedient, it wouldn’t be true to form. So she pushed buttons and pulled and took until Toni reached her breaking point and bent her over the bed to tongue fuck her pussy until all she could do was sob into their sheets, hands tied with silk strip above her head.

 

Toni’s punishment came swift, two fingers inside of her without warning, pumping slowly as the lace rubbed against her sensitive clit. Maybe she shouldn’t have spent so much time with the hitachi waiting in boredom for her girlfriend to come home.

 

“What was that?”

 

With a twist of her fingers, Cheryl was crying out, shaking as she bucked against her hand. “S-sorry. Good girls say sorry.”

 

“That’s right. And you’re a good girl. Which is why you’ll open your mouth and suck.”

 

Obedient, for just once tonight, Cheryl opened her mouth. She bemoaned the loss of fingers against her clit right up to the moment she got a taste of her own sweetness on her tongue. It was tangy. Harsh. Biting. Everything a perfect Blossom girl should be. There was lipstick everywhere but it didn’t bother her. She opened her mouth wider and took Toni’s fingers in as far as they would go, never daring to break eye contact until she pulled back with a loud pop. 

 

Toni groaned. “You’re going to kill me one day.”

 

“Oh no. Just torture you slowly until I get everything I want, Mommy. Because I’m your good little princess and I deserve to be spoiled.”

 

“Do you? I guess that means you won’t mind a present I have for you then. Stay put. And I mean it. If I come back and you’ve moved an inch I’ll bring out the whip and won’t stop until you’ve counted to thirty.”

 

It was a tempting offer, but still sore from before, Cheryl was decided it wasn’t worth taking the risk. She sat patiently on the bed, tracing patterns in her skin with her messy lipstick. It was like drawing a painting on porcelain dolls. Oh the things she used to get in trouble for that Toni relished in pulling out of her. Every dirty thought, everything her mother called deviant, could be poured out in a single instant. Nothing felt better.

 

When her Mistress returned, she was naked, exposing every inch of delicious skin. It made Cheryl hungry and she reached out, pulling her close so she could kiss the curve of her hip all the way up to her stomach. Toni’s belly button ring jingled as her breathing grew labored. It made Cheryl shiver, the little things she could do to the woman she loved that made her feel powerful, even when she was willing to submit.

 

She had barely noticed the toy in her hands, the glass dildo she had bought a few weeks ago on a whim they had yet to try out. The clear glass was cool to the touch, lightly frosted at the tip. Cheryl’s toes curled in anticipation and she opened her mouth for a taste.

 

“Nuh uh. This isn’t for your greedy little mouth, baby, this is for your pussy. Lay back and open.”

 

Teasing, she slowly opened her legs, inch by inch, until Toni had had enough and forced them apart. The flexibility from cheer had served her well in their escapades. With how wet she was, the toy slid in easily, cold against her insides. It was a such a strange sensation she gasped as her pussy tried to accommodate the girth and temperature. She felt uncomfortably--seductively so. This was torture in the best of ways.

 

She felt like fire, burning from the inside out as the glass nipped at her insides. When Toni moved, she thought she saw stars, crying out from something without a name. Cheryl tangled her hands in the sheets to keep from moving too much, but it was impossible not to chase her pleasure, at least until her Mistress gripped her waist and held her still.

 

“No. This isn’t for you. This is for me.”

 

Toni loved a good show. She loved watching Cheryl’s body curve and work and ride until it found pleasure and shuttered to a close. Everything was a perfectly performed production. More than once, they’d filmed their experiences, only to attempt a rewatch and find themselves back in bed before the good parts even started. They were addicted to each other and that was exactly how Cheryl wanted it.

 

“More! More! Gimme more Mommy, I want it! I need it, Mommy, I need you to fuck me.”

 

“Oh you need me to what? Are those dirty words my baby girl should be saying.” Her movement stilled and Cheryl cried out in frustration.

 

“No! I want it! I want it, I want it, I want it!”

 

Toni silenced her with a kiss, pushing the toy against her again. If Cheryl wanted something, at the end of the day it was almost impossible to tell her no, especially when watching her come undone was everything Toni wanted too.

 

When she came, there were starts in her eyes, as she tightened around the cock again and again. The pleasure started at her toes, ripping through her body as something built higher and higher until something indescribable. She couldn't think. She couldn’t move. It felt so overwhelming like a tidal wave taking her further and further out to see until the damn finally broke. Cheryl felt it before she heard Toni’s gasp, the gush between her legs and the wetness of her thighs. This didn’t happen over, but every time it did there was magic.

 

Toni was on her before she had a moment to think, tongue lapping up the sweetness, pressing against her swollen clit. Cheryl screamed again, tangling a hand in the pink and brown locks. She rocked against her to find it again. She was greedy. Impossibly hard to please. More, more, more, every bit of delight and bursting ecstasy she could get she wanted, craved, demanded.

 

There was a bit against her clit that made her  jump. They were delightful sharp against the parts of her that ached the most. It was too much, not enough, just right. Like Goldilocks, she would never be truly satisfied. 

 

“God you taste so good. Come again for me, baby. Come for Mommy.”

 

It was impossible to say no, not when her body craved that release and she could feel Toni’s tongue making broad strokes against her clit, slipping inside just long enough to feel Cheryl shake. There was no one else in the world that could do this to her. No one else she wanted. There had been a few body Cheryl had dared to dance with in the hidden secrecy of Thornhill, back when her mother and father were too busy hovering over Jason to pay much mind to her and she was fucking football players as revenge. None of them could get her to completion. She’d roll her eyes and shoe them off with a simple, ‘come back when your cock is big enough to make me feel something.’ The closest had been an ill-fated excursion with none other than Reggie Mantle. It still made her skin crawl that she’d dared to let such a parasite touch her perfect body.

 

But then there was Toni, whom she loved so deeply and so strongly, that sometimes she wept thinking that someone could love her in this way. In this woman’s arms, Cheryl felt like the sun and the stars she had always wanted to be. So she came and came again and again to prove her devotion, her love, her loyalty.

 

“I love you.”

 

She didn’t say it often, but tonight it fell from her lips as easy as every filthy word they’d shared as she started to cry. “I love you, Mommy.”

 

“I love you, Cherry. Now, can you come one more time for me? Just one more. For me, baby? For Mommy?”

 

She was utterly lost now, pulled only by the guiding light of the woman she loved. Cheryl nodded and rocked her hips down against the awaiting fingers. The high followed her deeper and deeper, chasing her pleasure. Toni did most of the work this time, sucking at her clit, pressing all the spots she knew could make the red headed angel above her unravel. It was impossible to not feel adored under her touch.

 

Shaking, Cheryl pulled herself away, clinging desperately to Toni’s shoulder to pull her up and forward. She needed her. She needed her touch and her comfort and to listen to the steady thrum of her heart while the blood cooled in her veins. The world was a mess around them. Lipstick stains covered their sheets--among other things that were going to need a deep cleaning. Her hair had never looked worse and her legs were jelly, but she felt happy content.

 

“Tell me you love me again.”

 

It wasn’t a demand, even if she tried to phrase it like one. It was a question. A hopeful need for reassurance. Toni ran a hand through her hair and smiled.

 

“I tell you everyday, Cherry, and I’ll make sure you know it forever: I love you.”

 

There were few things Cheryl felt more intimate than this, curled up together in bed in post coital bliss as Toni rubbed the kinks in her back and assured her again and again she had done well, she was good, she was amazing. The little praises brought some of the fire back into her heart. She hated how the pull from blissed reality would make her anxieties flutter sometimes, aggravated by the unknown demons that liked to claw at her mind.

 

When she’d asked, Cousin Betty had called is sub drop, and explained it with some intense psychosomatic hormonal definition. It made her feel sad and she hated it. But Toni was sweet with her, letting her shake out the feelings until she felt better enough to relax.

 

“I want a Pop’s milkshake. Now.” Toni raised an eyebrow. “Please.”

 

“Fine. But you have to come with me. We’ll go when you’re okay and can walk again, but I don't want to leave you alone. Not now, not ever.”

 

That night, Cheryl rode to Pop’s on her girlfriend bike, underwear long discarded, holding tightly to her as they blurred black and red throughout the dimly lit little town. She hoped there were people at Pop’s tonight, already concocting another game to drive her girlfriend wild.


End file.
